


Toodles

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kids, Snippets, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are now Toddlers.





	Toodles

Draco was reading a letter with the three-year-old Scorpius sitting on his hip. Since Draco had always held his son when he was a baby it as easy to fall back into habits now that his son had been in a potions accident and was currently deaged to a toddler again, not that he minded. 

“How are you doing that?”

Turning slightly Draco stared at Potter. “Doing what?

“How are you able to use to your hands to read and still hold your son?” Harry asked as he struggled to keep hold of Albus who was wiggling all over the place. “Seriously, how?”

“Tilt your hip out a bit, makes it easier for him to sit,” Draco went back to reading as Scorpius was chewing on his stuffed dragon. “Try giving him a toy,” 

“I did and he keeps throwing them…” 

“Potter, I have my own child to look after, look after your own,” Draco continued to read before using his right arm to hold Scorpius as he used his left hand to put the letter away. “Alright, we’re going home.” 

“Wait, I need help!” Harry rushed after him as the other as picking up some Floo. “We could help each other? Please?”

Suddenly Albus started to scream as he wanted down with his little fists waving rapidly. 

Looking up to beg again Harry’s jaw dropped as he saw Draco Malfoy standing there with a smirk he hadn’t seen since they were in their school years and the Slytherin spoke with all the smoothness of a Malfoy would. 

“Malfoy Manor.” 

And poof they were gone. 

Sitting down on the floor Harry scowled at the now empty spoke before leaning down to whisper to Albus. 

“He’s up to something.”


End file.
